Forever Yours
by seven.x.seas
Summary: This idea came to me when I rewatched the play. When I was in middle school I participated in this musical. I played Erzulie even though I really wanted to play Ti Moune. Anyways, I have always envisioned a romance between Ti Moune and Papa Ge, but what happens if Ti Moune isn't Ti Moune anymore? What if someone was sent to take her place? To change the story?


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""CUT! CUT CUT CUT! Dear god people! What is wrong with you? How after rehearsing all morning have you still not gotten this? You're all just birds for crying out loud! You just flit about and go, "Coo coo coo coo~!" shouted a short statured man in an awful yellow polyester sweater. /spanstrong id="docs-internal-guid-7339e5c7-7fff-366d-1456-0b1bd72e5004" style="font-weight: normal;"/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A small voice spoke out, "But sir-" but was quickly cut off by the director waving his hand and pinching the bridge of his nose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm going to get a coffee, and in the meantime, please try to correct… whatever that is. I'll be back in 30," he said as he headed out of the auditorium. Everyone on stage looked at each other before sighing. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A girl on the opposite side of the stage walked down the small set of stairs leading to the seats. She sat down with a groan, having been standing for longer than she'd have liked. She didn't even need to be here. Their theater program was putting on a show, the musical Once On This Island, and she had finished memorizing her parts for Ti Moune a week ago. Today was originally just supposed to be for tweaking things around and finalising parts before the final rehearsal. However, she should have realized with how much of a perfectionist the director Mr. Harris was, they'd be doing a lot of tweaking. She stared at the stage, watching the actors huddle together and work on their own things which was funny to watch because the stage was not incredibly big. Honestly she didn't know what the director was talking about, she thought the birds performance was perfectly fine. She grabs her phone and ear buds from her bag and turns on some music. She closes her eyes and focuses on the melodies. What she wouldn't give to just take a nap. She suddenly feels as if she's being watched and she pops one eye open and lets out a small shriek. In front of her was such an ugly face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bri! You're such a bitch! Ugh! You scared me!" She cried, pushing the face away with her hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bri laughed and laughed, loving her friend's reaction. "I'm sorry, Lana. Actually, I'm not. Your face is hilarious, I wish I'd gotten that on video!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana sighed and put her phone down. "Honestly why Mr. Harris didn't cast you as Papa Ge is beyond me. You're perfect for the role. Scary and mean."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Psh, last I checked I wasn't a guy, therefore I couldn't possibly play Papa Ge! Besides! I'm perfect for Erzulie," said Bri as she pulled Lana up from her seat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah right, Harris only picked you because you can fit in the dress from the last time they did the performance. The dress/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" your sister /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"wore," Lana pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, I can't help that we pretty much look exactly the same. It's just genetics," Bri pouted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, and Harris loves you for that. Now, why did you bother me?" Lana crossed her arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I wanted to practice my lines with you. Make sure I'm good, since you are the acting guru and memorized your part ages ago," she says and pulls a script from her back pants pocket./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Right, which parts did you want to work on?" Lana says as she takes Bri's script. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Some of the lyrics and the scene where the gods plan the whole scenario."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana turns to that section and reads the starting for the scene and they practice even once Mr. Harris comes back with his coffee. So focused on practicing with Bri, she screamed when an arm threw itself over her shoulder. She proceeded to elbow the offender and heard a pained 'off' and turned around. There stood Lucas, dressed in his Papa Ge costume, looking smug yet in pain. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" she exclaimed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lucas stood up straight, forcing an angry look on his face, "How dare you strike me, you lowly peasant! I am a god! A demon of death, I can smite you where you stand!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bri laughed and Lana rolled her eyes. "Then smite me, oh evil one."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Papa Ge' made a funny face, "You want to die?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana smirked, "Go on. Do it. I triple dog dare you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"An evil smile appeared on Lucas' face, "So be it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He ran at Lana and tickled her, causing her to screech. While she was distracted, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, causing her to screech louder for him to put her down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lucas let out a laugh of evil laughter and cried, "Never! This is the price you'll pay!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""LUCAS I SWEAR TO GOD! Put me down!" she cried as she beat on his back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Swear to me, Papa Ge, that you'll never strike me again!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I won't hit you if you won't scare me!" she said teasingly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Papa Ge stops jostling her around and thinks for a moment. "Fair enough," he says and he drops Lana on her butt./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She lets out a groan of pain and collapses back on the ground. "You're evil," she tells Lucas./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You still love me," he smiles devilishly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sadly," she groans as she holds an arm out for him to help her up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He grabs it and pulls her up, but keeps hold of her and pulls her to his chest. "You hear that Bri? Hope isn't lost, for she loves me still!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You keep that up and you can kiss all this love goodbye, my friend." Lana says as she pushes away from Lucas./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lucas frowns. "You wound me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Deal with it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bri she's being mean to me!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bri groans out, "Don't bring me into this."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lucas harumphs in defeat. "Bullies," he mutters under his breath./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana turns her attention to Bri. "So, you feel like you have everything?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bri nods, "Yeah, I'm gonna go talk to Harris for a second. Then we should all be heading home, there's supposed to be a bad thunderstorm moving in," she says and walks up to the stage where Mr. Harris looks to be ripping his hair out. The poor guy. He does this to himself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana grabs her bag and goes to one of their backstage rooms to change out of her costume before heading back to the theater. People are slowly trickling out of the auditorium, signalling that rehearsal is over. Bri and Lucas are waiting at the back of the theater for her, as she is their ride home. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They walk out of the building together and stop. The sky is full of dark clouds, the wind whips through the trees and threatens to knock over the stop sign at the end of the street. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Holy shit!" Lucas cries./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on, doofus, get to the car!" Lana says, walking quickly over to her small honda./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana unlocks the car and they all throw themselves inside, glad to be out of the wind. The sky is threatening to spill over, so Lana throws the car in gear and heads to Lucas and Bri's neighborhood. Them being brother and sister was beneficial for her because she only had to drop them off at one house. She only wished that she lived in the same neighborhood as they did, but she lived close to the other side of town across the bridge. Which sucked, especially in this weather. She pulled into their neighborhood and up to their house just as droplets started to land on the windshield. Bri put a hand on her shoulder from the back seat. "You be safe getting home alright?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana nodded and her friends grabbed their stuff and ran towards their porch. They waved to Lana as she pulled out of the driveway and started towards her house. As she drove, the rain pounded harder and harder on her windshield, the other cars on the road were driving much slower than usual, as was she. She changed lanes before climbing the bridge, her wipers on the highest speed and yet she still had trouble seeing the road. When she reached the peak she sighed… and then it was all downhill from there. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She saw bright headlights flash in front of her as the car ahead of her sped up to miss the large SUV that swerved into her lane. Right into her car. Her head hit the window as the force pushed into into and over the side of the bridge. She didn't even have time to breathe, to think, to do anything really. She didn't have time to brace for impact as her car hit the water below. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It slowly sank beneath the surface and the car went dark as the engine, well, everything flooded with water. The circuits shorted and she was soon enveloped in the darkness and then water started to come into the cabin. She started breathing heavily as her head began to pound and as the car sunk lower and lower. She was going to die. Oh god. OH GOD! She was going to die! She tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. The cabin hadn't pressurized yet. She'd have to wait a few moments before she'd be able to. Oh shit, this can't be happening to her. The floor was completely flooded, she could feel the water rising up. Just a few more seconds. Just a few. She tried the door again, still nothing. Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Fuck, she did not want to die. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Please, if any fucking deity is out there, please help me. Please,' she prayed. Oh god, did she pray. She tried the door once more but still nothing, so she grabbed the emergency hammer she kept in the back seat and braced herself to get out as soon as she broke the window enough. She took a deep breath and smashed the window. She hit it and hit it and water poured in, it stung her eyes but she hit the glass until she know she wouldn't slice herself up too badly. She grabbed her bag and swam out the window. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She swam up and up until finally she reached the surface. She gulped down the air and looked around her. The water was too choppy, and the rain was pouring down. She tread the water, trying to get her bearings. A wave lifted her up slightly before it went towards the shore. Wait what? Shore? Wave? Rivers don't have waves, unless there were boats. But she didn't hear a boat. She couldn't hear anything over the rain and wind. The water that splashed in her mouth was salty. What the fuck? The river shouldn't be salty, unless… She wasn't in the river anymore? She quickly put her bag over her chest and started swimming towards what looked like a light some distance away. Adrenaline pumped through her, aiding her swim. She swam until finally she felt something solid beneath her feet. Her toes gripped sand. She stood and walked and finally she collapsed on land. She lay there and breathed deeply. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Everything had happened so quickly. She needed to seek shelter, to get out of this rain and into dry clothes. She didn't want to get up though. She wanted to just stay on the ground forever. Wherever here was, that is. She struggled to get up, her head throbbing as she did so. She probably had a concussion, but that was something she would worry about later. She saw jungle in front of her. Thick leaves and palm trees and behind her lay an open expanse of sea and rain. She walked and walked through the brush and spiderwebs and muddy puddles and she shivered and cried and begged for someone to find her. To help her. She didn't know where she was. She wanted to go home. She wanted her mom and her cat. And Lucas and Bri. She was so tired./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, you have to stay awake! You have to keep going," she muttered to herself, trying to pump herself up to keep moving. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soon the trees opened up to a small clearing. It looked like a dirt road… Or was a dirt road. Now it was all mud. There was flashes of lightning suddenly and she saw something on the other side of the road. She sloshed through the mud towards it and saw… Oh my God, is that a car? A crashed car was there smushed into a tree. Steam still billowing from the hood of the car. It must have just happened. She got even closer. The model looked old. Really old. Like from the early 1900s. She stepped up to the driver door and saw a figure slumped over on the seats. Without even thinking she ripped the door open and pulled the man out, noticing there were no seat belts. No wonder he got so hurt, the broken glass of the windshield was smashed indicating he flew forward and hit his head. The gash and large bump was also another indicator./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fuck," she muttered to herself. She pulled the boy from the car, not wanting him to be injured further or killed if the car decided to blow up. The rain seemed to be letting up slightly but the wind was still blowing fiercely. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""HELP!" She cried. "A CAR HAS CRASHED! A BOY IS HURT! PLEASE CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!" She cried at the top of her lungs, begging, pleading for herself, and this boy. She needed to find some kind of shelter for the both of them. It would not do to have them both stay out in the elements, especially when they were both injured. And no way in hell would she leave him here, he'd die. She looked around, the tracks of the car showing he'd come from the opposite direction. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She looked back down at the boy and wiped some of the blood away. He was handsome, and his clothes seemed very well made. He was probably rich. She sighed and winced as her head gave a hard throb. She needed to rest. No, she couldn't rest, especially if she had a concussion. She might go into a coma. First things first, she needed to see about rousing this guy. She shook his shoulders a bit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello? Can you hear me?" she asked breathlessly. With no response, she shook harder. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Still nothing. She checked his pulse, finding it there but slightly faint. She needed to get him somewhere safe. She slapped his cheeks, "Can you see me?" she asked? There was still nothing. This wasn't good. She wouldn't be able to move him. Not without causing further damage to herself. She looked around, unsure of what to do. She heard a grunt of pain and looked back down to see his eyes open. Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly grabbed his face, maintaining eye contact with him she asked slowly if he was alright. He didn't answer, his face contorted in a grimace of pain. She repeated herself but his eyes began to close. She was losing him. She slapped his cheeks again but this time his eyes stayed shut. She checked his pulse quickly but found it was still the same as before, if slightly weaker. This was not good. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She looked in the back of the vehicle for anything, a blanket, an umbrella, something. Sure enough, there was a jacket. She used that to cover his face, and she also found a blanket in the trunk, which she wrapped around his shoulders. He needed protection from the wind at this point, since the rain was all but gone. A light drizzle that chilled her to the bones. Why was it so cold suddenly? She rubbed her hands together to warm them and sighed. How did this happen? Where even was she? She was so tired. She needed to find help. She hated the thought of leaving him, but she needed to search for civilization, they'd hopefully know how to help. She checked over the boy one last time before she set off in the direction the car seemed to have come from. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She trudged through the mud and shivered occasionally. She seemed to get colder and colder. She stumbled and fell to her knees. She struggled to get up, and she grabbed a hold of a tree to help steady herself. She wasn't going to last much longer. She prayed that she would find something or someone soon./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Someone must have been listening because her prayers were answered. She came upon a house, then another, and another. A small village, it seemed. She knocked on the first door she saw that she could see light coming from. She says knocked, but really she fell on the door and weakly pounder on it. The door opened and she all but fell inside. She heard a gasp and felt hands fluttering about her. She weakly looked up and saw worried brown eyes that belonged to an elderly woman. \/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Julian come quick! Ti Moune is hurt!" the woman cried/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ti Moune? Why were they calling her that? She wasn't Ti Moune? Well, she was in the play, but not here. Not now. She struggled to keep her eyes open. Something warm was pressed into her hands, and she looked down and saw a cup full of steaming liquid. She lifted the cup and took a sip, the liquid warming her instantly. With the warmth came a sense of clarity and calm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There's a boy, he has been badly hurt. I need your help to bring him back here," Lana said, shivering as the warm drink seemed to chase the cold out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ti Moune, we are more worried about you than some boy. What happened? Why is your face bruised?" asked the man, Julian . Could these people be Mama Euralie and Tonton Julian? That's impossible. That would mean she… Is in the play? Actually in the play? And the boy she found… Then… That must be the boy, Daniel. If that was Daniel, and he was hurt… then this must be the scene where the gods had planned for Ti Moune and Daniel to meet… for Ti Moune to fall in love with him as she took care of him. Damn, she didn't want to fall in love with this boy, but she definitely didn't want him to die…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tonton, I need you to come with me, I need someone to help bring him back to shelter. He is one of the Beauxhommes. The grand hommes son, Daniel. He could die. I had to leave him, I could not carry him. I fear he will never wake up," she said, no… Pleaded with Julian. Please work. They think I'm Ti Moune, this has to work. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Even rich people die, Ti Moune, we should just leave him. He caused a lot of issues today, driving about recklessly, this must be the gods punishment for such behavior. We should just leave things be," he said, trying to remain reasonable./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana didn't like this. She didn't like this one bit. She had to save the boy. She didn't want his death to be on her head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If you don't help me, I will find someone who will," she said in retaliation. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Julian looked conflicted as he decided what to do. "Ti Moune, please, be reasonable, his life is not your concern." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tonton, his death will be on my conscience forever if we do not help him," she says, her words final. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Julian stared at her for a moment and sighed. He shuffles over and grabbed his staff and a cloak. "Euralie, we will be back soon. Make preparations for a guest in Ti Mounes' room." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mama Euralie smiled tightly and turned to go do just that. Lana set down her cup and stood to follow Tonton who was holding the door for her. They walked in silence down the muddy path, their shoes squishing in the mud. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lana looks around her in awe, confusion, and worry, no, fear. This event was planned by the gods of this play. Asaka, Agwe, Erzulie, and Papa Ge. What if she's Ti Moune? She doesn't plan on loving Daniel, caring for him till he got better, yes. But love...she didn't even know what that was. Well. Maybe she did. She wasn't sure. She'd never been in love before there was no way to tell. It probably wasn't. She needed to focus though. They needed to get Daniel. She wouldn't need to worry so much once they got him back to the village. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Finally, they reached the car, Lana walked to where she laid Daniel, seeing him in the exact same position he'd been left in. She checked his pulse, the same as it had been before and she sighed in relief. Julian stood behind her and looked over the boy warily. Lana was glad Julian respected Ti Moune enough to help her and make her happy. She grabbed one of Daniel's arms and put it around her neck, Julian doing the same thing on Daniel's other side. Slowly they lifted him up off of the ground and were able to drag him back to their village, if a little slowly due to Julian's staff and limp. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Whey reached the village, the air was so still. The winds had died down and now the moon was shining bright in the sky and the stars twinkled. Lana was sure that the gods were watching and listening. Waiting. She knew that Papa Ge would come for Daniel. Knew that he'd be unreasonable. The gods and their games. How fickle they can be with human lives. Once they reached their house, Euralie already had the door propped open and the smell of something cooking was wafting out of the door. Perfect. They brought Daniel inside and laid him down on a palette in Ti Moune's room. Euralie brought Lana a bowl of broth that she had warmed up on the stove and Lana smiled warmly, thanking her as she ate, not realizing how hungry she'd been. It had been hours since she had eaten last. Euralie had fetched what looked like medical supplies for Lana to treat Daniel. She grabbed what seemed to be a bottle of white liquor and grabbed a strip of fabric to clean the wound. Lana poured some straight onto the wound before wetting the cloth and wrapping it around his head. Next she went to cleaning him. What she felt comfortable cleaning, anyway. She asked Euralie to change his pants, she didn't feel comfortable doing that herself. All the while, she could feel herself growing more and more tired. Her movements grew sluggish, she couldn't fight the haze that had fallen over her mind. Before she knew it, she had collapsed on top of Daniel, her body finally giving in to unconsciousness. /span/p 


End file.
